


Not Unheard Of

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Childbirth, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, One Shot, POV Outsider, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Emma is working as a midwife when she gets a new patient in an unusual situation!





	

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her weight in her low heels. It was shaping up to be along day at the clinic and her shift wasn’t even half over.

She glanced around at the milling women, carriers, and children filling the rec room of the small civic center. Raven stepped out from behind the curtain of her cubicle followed by a not visibly pregnant woman who was still asking questions a mile a minute. First time mother. Emma quirked a smile at Raven’s amused expression. The younger nurse was precocious and a few of the older mothers were uncomfortable with her relaxed demeanor. She was popular with the new wives though.

Raven soon had the woman; Rebecca-Emma noted on her chart, on her way and indicated that she was ready for her next patient.

“Charles Xavier?” Emma called with a slight frown as a heavily pregnant man waddled up to her with a bright smile. She didn’t recognize him or his name but he looked like he might just give birth at any moment.

“Are you new in town?” she asked, concerned.

“Yes, I just arrived last night,” he panted as she slowed her stride to lead him to the exam station. She raised her eyebrows at his posh accent and had to stop herself asking why he wasn’t seeing a personal physician. Perhaps his fortunes had recently taken a turn for the worse; he wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last to fall on hard times.

“Well, we’ll have to get you situated with a home visit sooner rather than later, you look about due.” She said, making a quick note to visit the young man the following day to inspect his living conditions. She glanced at the address he’d placed on his form. Living by the docks in what amounted to little more than a tenement.

He surprised her with a laugh, “Oh no, I’m not near due, I’m just small I suppose,” he gave an abashed shrug.

Emma cast him a knowing glance, perhaps his math was off, but hers rarely was. If he didn’t give birth in the next week and a half she’d eat her hat.

“Are you giving me my exam? I haven’t had one before,” he asked nervously.

Emma couldn’t help looking shocked at that, it was 1957, he should have at least seen his local GP by this point in his pregnancy. “No, you’ll be seeing Nurse Darkholme, she’ll provide your exam and answer any questions you have,” she soothed his anxious expression as they arrived to Raven’s station.

Emma introduced them and turned to go. “Oh wait, Miss! I didn’t catch your name?” Charles asked breathlessly.

She turned back with her characteristic half smile, “I’m Emma.”

The rest of the day passed in a hectic blur. Shortly after she handed Charles off to Raven, one of their expectant fathers fainted clean away and caused quite a commotion. All the nurses and midwives had rushed to his aid and to help crowd control.

Though that had nothing on the argument that occurred when Mr. Bluestein’s wife showed up for her prenatal appointment-just a few minutes after his mistress had arrived for hers. The sparks had certainly flown and Emma had half a mind to take matters into her own hands and see to it that Mr. Bluestein wouldn’t be getting anyone pregnant ever again.

She’d just kicked her heels off with a sigh of relief and was waiting her turn in the bathroom when the station phone rang.

She hurried over to answer, grabbing the pencil and notepad, ready to take down the address of their next call. Nurse Salvatore was on call tonight and Emma had no qualms about waking her for her duty.

“Hello, Midwife Frost speaking,” she answered the call briskly only to hear short panting followed by a panicked gasp for air. She tensed immediately; the patient rarely called for themselves, usually their mother or husband was on the other end of the line but she instantly recognized the sounds of active labor.

“Nurse Frost? You wouldn’t be Emma by any chance?” came a posh masculine voice that she recalled immediately.

“Charles? Where are you? Are you alright?” she waited on tenterhooks through another lengthy pause before he returned with a gasp. “Not quite. I left this morning without getting seen!”  Emma’s pulse leapt as she remembered Raven hurrying to help the man who’d fainted, she’d taken another patient once things had calmed down, but why had Charles left? “I thought I had _time_ , I just didn’t want to miss Erik if he came back early! But then these pains started and have only gotten worse and now they’re coming in waves. I-”he cut off again with a tight moan.

“ _Where are you, Charles?_ ” She demanded shortly, terrified that the line would disconnect before she got his location.

“In a phone booth outside my-my apartment,” he panted through giving her the address. She absently wondered what he’d been about to say before he cut himself off.

“Get back inside, Charles. I’ll be there shortly, wait for me inside, alright?” She awaited verbal confirmation and listened for the click of him hanging up the phone.

She’d grabbed her bag and a home delivery kit and was on her bike in minutes, it wasn’t until she’d nearly arrived that she realized she hadn’t even considered waking Angel for this.

She parked her bike and rushed up the slick stone steps, wondering how Charles had managed them on his own. She made it to the unit he’d named and knocked briskly. “Charles, it’s Emma, I’m here to help!” she called, trying to keep her anxiety out of her voice. _Patients are calm if you’re calm_ she reminded herself sternly.

She heard a strained cry, “Emma?! Come in, it’s open!”

She rushed into the single room flat and set her things down, stripping off her overcoat and tossing it aside.

“Charles, I’m here,” she rushed to his side with a warm smile.

“I’m so glad to see you!” he hissed as his stomach heaved and he arched, emitting a low groan that lasted for several long minutes.

He was wearing a man’s shirt, too large to be his, that billowed over his frame and fell nearly to his knees. He was standing, braced against the solitary wooden chair situated at a small table. Emma was pleased to note that the room was fastidiously clean and very well organized, well except for the small valise that looked like it a burst open all over the small bureau that look up one corner of the room.

“Here, let me check you,” she quickly helped him to the bed.

“The baby can’t be coming now! It’s too early!” he looked terrified.

“It’s not too soon, Charles, only nature can decide that. Its fine, dear sometimes our math can be off,” she assured him warmly as she got him situated and moved to palpitate his abdomen.

“No! I’m only 7 ½ months!” he admitted fearfully.

Emma took in his distended belly in shock, there was no way…

He arched again and she caught a glimpse between his spread thighs, “Charles, lie still, you’re crowning!”

~~

By the time the child was delivered she was exhausted and so was Charles. She hadn’t even had time to put her scrubs on over her dress and was more of a mess than she could ever remember being. But it had been worth it, delivering a healthy child always was.

Charles was enraptured with his tiny daughter and cradled her gently to his slightly distended nipple.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered happily. He and Emma shared a smile and she helped him get a proper latch with his tiny infant. He grimaced and shifted slightly on the bed. Emma, something feels…” he began hesitantly.

“Oh that’s the after birth, you focus on your daughter and leave that to me,” she smiled, rinsing her hands in the basin and pulling on her scrubs at long last before returning to his side to palpitate his abdomen.

“Should she be so small?” he asked, concerned.

In fact Emma was surprised that the child was so tiny when his belly had been so large. But sometimes it happened that way.

“She’s perfectly healthy Mr. Xavier, your husband will have a nice surprise when he gets home,” she said with a smile until she caught his chagrinned look. Her eye fell to his naked ring finger and it was her turn to be embarrassed.

“He doesn’t know or he’d have married me already I’m sure,” he said uncertainly. “I came to tell him the news in person but maybe the trip caused the baby to come early?” he grimaced and shifted again as his abdomen jolted.

Emma paused in her exam and adjusted her focus for long, tense moments.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, worried. “My mother caught a bleed after I was born and wasn’t able to have more children. She nearly died,” he clutched his daughter to his chest as though she’d be snatched away at any moment.

“That’s not the problem,” Emma said slowly, “did you know that twins aren’t uncommon?”

Charles’ jaw nearly hit the floor.

~~

By the time Charles was delivered of another healthy daughter, Emma had been caught up on his whirlwind evening with one Erik Lehnsherr who he’d met at a local fair on the occasion of his eighteenth birthday.

“We’ve been writing to each other ever since and he calls me once a month. I know I waited a long while to tell him but…this isn’t the kind of news you just say over the phone or in a letter.” He’d explained tiredly between contractions.

“Well you’ll have a bit more to explain now, won’t you?” they shared a tired laugh.

“Twins! I can’t believe it! I guess that’s why I was so large so early?” He gazed down at the babies happily.

“Yes, that explains it, and why they came early, there just wasn’t enough room inside anymore.” Emma leaned over him to help massage out the afterbirth. “We’ll see if they’re identical or fraternal once we see the placenta,” she explained.

Charles leaned back with a sigh, squirming baby in each arm, “I don’t know if I love him or hate him for this,” he chuckled “I only had one name picked. Well, two one for a boy one for a girl.” He shifted with another grimace as Emma slowed her massage to a halt, hands frozen on his lower abdomen.

He lifted his head and gave her an odd look, “Emma?”

“Did you know that triplets aren’t unheard of?” She asked weakly.

~~

“I can’t _I can’t!_ ” Charles yelled as though Emma could do something to make it stop. She would if she could, frankly this was getting ridiculous.

Instead she said, “You can, Charles! Come on, you’ve just done it twice!”

“ _That’s why I know I can’t I can’t!”_ he sobbed clutching the sheets in knotted fists. His daughters lay in the makeshift crib Emma had made of a dresser drawer and a pile of jumpers, happily snuggled together and asleep more often than not.

“Come on, Charles, we’re nearly done and you can rest!” Emma encouraged him with a squeeze to his thigh.

“What? So you can tell me quadruplets aren’t impossible!” he howled, outraged.

Emma would have assured him that they were but she didn’t want to jinx it, the night had been bizarre enough as it stood.

“Erik!” Charles called brokenly.

“I’m sorry Charles, he isn’t back yet,” she sympathized. Apparently his ship wasn’t due back for a while yet, something Charles had only learned after leaving the clinic early.

“I’m not calling for him! I’m saying his name as a swear!” He pushed his sweat soaked hair back from his temples with another broken cry.

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at that and after a short betrayed look, Charles joined in with an almost hysterical edge to his laugh. “Alright, Emma. Let’s do this,” he panted with a determined glint in his eye.

~~

After Charles was holding his third child, another girl they held their breath as she palpitated his abdomen. They breathed a sigh of relief when she helped him deliver two placentas.

“Finally,” she sank into the chair with a sigh, cradling one of the babies in her arms. The baby waved one arm defiantly, tiny brow crinkled in irritation.

“Aww, she looks just like her daddy,” Charles cooed at that. Emma raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. She just had to meet this Erik Lehnsherr that had won Charles over.

~~

Charles and the triplets were taken to the hospital for a checkup while Emma went back to the Nurse’s house to sleep for the rest of the day.

When she woke, she got the good news that they were all fine and Charles’ milk had come in. The hospital had given him instant milk to help pad out the kids’ diet since there was no way one man could produce enough milk for three growing infants.

She and the other nurses pulled up a collection and soon had piles of baby clothes bottles, diapers, and a crib large enough for all of the babies to share. They were also keeping an ear out for larger apartments for the little family.

Their handyman, Logan, accompanied her to deliver the goods and set up the crib for Charles. He’d even somehow managed to charm that old curmudgeon in no time flat, or maybe that was the girls now known as Anya, Nina, and Lorna.

Emma was only too happy to help him get used to being a mother, not that he was alone. He’d already hit it off with the other mothers in the neighborhood who already weren’t too kindly inclined to his rough beau and now thought even less of him for impregnating and abandoning such a sweet, impressionable, _young_ man. Charles had all the help he needed, and she felt that they were on the path to true friendship.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later and only two days after her most recent home visit with him that she saw Charles out and about with a tall, lean, very handsome young man only a few years older than himself. Charles was pushing a pram and looking like the cat that got the cream with a small ring glinting from his left hand. Tall dark and handsome was trailing him, smiling down at the infant in his arms like he was prepared to devour her whole and quite eager about the prospect.

There’s no accounting for taste, Emma thought with a slight grimace at the sight of all those teeth.

“Come on, Erik, we’ll be late!” Charles called with a bright smile. Erik turned those teeth to him; eyes’ crinkling with delight like Charles was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

She thought back to the night of the triplets’ birth and had to agree that maybe Erik was on to something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my favorite episode of Call the Midwife! Anyone else watch that show? Cute is as close as i can get to funny so I hope its at least that! Notice any typos or plot holes? Please let me know in the comments! Comments are love XOXO!!


End file.
